Certain computing systems implement risk assessment algorithms, which can include automated modeling algorithms (e.g., algorithms using modeling techniques such as logistic regression, neural networks, support vector machines, etc.) that can evaluate risks involved with initiating or otherwise participating in electronic transactions with entities over a data network. For example, a risk assessment system can use machine-learning algorithms to learn from and make predictions regarding electronic transactions having certain circumstances. The predictions can include assessments of risk associated with electronic transactions involving certain entities.
These risks can be used by online services that are used to exchange electronic content with entities or otherwise conduct electronic transactions involving computing devices corresponding to the entities. For example, an online service can operate in collaboration with a remote risk assessment system when engaging in electronic transactions involving a given entity. The collaboration can involve the risk assessment system providing a risk assessment with respect to the entity and the online service modifying one or more actions taken in response to requests from the entity, where the requests are received via a communication session with the online service.